


he knows his way in the dark

by baichan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Evil Shadows, Gen, That aren't Pitch's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, for a Guardian of Fun, why is your shadow so, so terrifying? - Drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	he knows his way in the dark

He is a fractured organized mess of broken ice, refitted to fit his form and spread out in the chill of the air, carried and cradled and smoothed by the Wind.

He doesn't let it show. Doesn't let Bunnymund, or Toothiana, or St. North, or Sandman see the sharpness. He can't let them know, won't let them see, so he hides it. Hides it beneath smirks and grins, hides it beneath graceful movements, hides it like his shadow hides.

( _his viscous, horrid shadow)_

Pitch finds the sharpness because he hides it in the shadows. Pitch pulls it gently, tenderly and coos at his darkness but Pitch doesn't understand how _cold_ and _frightening_ winter can be. It bites back and he doesn't realize it until Jack is there, snarling and screaming and his cover _snaps_.

Pitch snarls back because they are opposing forces, light and dark, fear and fun. But Jack has a Yang to his Yin, his shadow that waits by thin ice and underneath blizzards and between sharp icicles. Pitch can't touch that shadow, can't feel out its depth, can only reflect and imitate its raw horror, its threat and its fear.

Pitch asks him one day, stalking behind him with a teasing grin.

_Oh Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, protector of children -_

His smile is sharp but his teeth are dull.

 _Why is your shadow so, so,_ frightening?

Jack crumbles inside, sharp pieces becoming disjointed.

He calls his shadow back and feels it fitting back at his feet. It finds Pitch and its teeth glitter like freshly formed icicles as the two monsters circle each other.

He ignores Pitch's hysterical laughs because Pitch _knows._ Knows he had won the battle even if the war was already lost.


End file.
